Snow & Mistletoe
by CaitlynMacKenzie
Summary: Logan made it home from a training mission just in time to narrate a story about Wyatt's first Christmas and how Veronica wants everything to be perfect. This one-shot takes place between my stories "A Closed Set" and "Espionage," but can be read alone. Merry Christmas everyone!


**SNOW & MISTLETOE**

_"He'll say are you married? We'll say no man, but you can do the job when you're in town." _He paused in the hallway and leaned against the wall to listen to Veronica as she sang the Christmas carol. A very vocal Wyatt was "singing" along with a lot of _ga, ba, da la, la's_ and Logan grinned. The entire house smelled like gingerbread and cinnamon. "_Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire to face unafraid the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland._"

He'd promised her he'd be home in time for Christmas— their first — and he'd made it, but just barely; getting in close to one this morning, after they were both asleep. _Stop dawdling here in the hall Echolls and go join your family_. The table was pushed out of the way to make room for an inflatable kiddie pool that Veronica was using as a playpen for the baby. Wyatt was sitting in its center gnawing on her teething giraffe; stopping every few seconds to sing with Mommy.

The song changed and Veronica's clear soprano belted out the new lyrics. _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light from now on, our troubles will be out of sight." _ She had her back to him as she bent over the table cutting out gingerbread men.

Logan slid his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her ear. "Merry Christmas Eve." She turned her head and gave him a wide smile before kissing him good morning.

"Da, da, da, da." Wyatt was banging her giraffe on the side of the pool.

Chuckling, Veronica pulled her mouth away. "I think someone is trying to get your attention."

He let her go, scooped up the baby and showered her with kisses. "Merry Christmas Eve, Jellybean." He snuggled her close. "Are you ready to go get our tree?"

"I got it already."

Logan frowned. "I thought we were going to do it together?"

"The farm closed yesterday." She turned back to her cookies. "It's okay; we'll do it next year. I got a fake tree from—"

"No." Before he left on his integrated strike training exercise, they talked about their plans for the holiday. It was going to be a full house for the actual day. Keith and Dottie were coming along with all three of her sons and their assorted girlfriends. Dick and Trina would be here for dinner and both Mac and Wallace promised to stop by for dessert. The only alone time for just the three of them was today and Veronica had plans. _When doesn't she have plans?_

"It's not like she'll know the difference." She gently chucked Wyatt under her chin. "Will you sweet pea?"

Wyatt leaned forward and pressed Veronica's face between her palms. "Ma, ma, ma." She took the baby from his arms and gave her kisses.

Each time he saw them together he fell in love with Veronica all over again- deeply and irrevocably. It was her eyes; the way they rounded and grew soft, her tender gaze gently caressing Wyatt's face. _I'm going to give her every item on her Christmas list. _"We're going to the tree farm. You wanted a real tree, cut down by us and a real tree you shall have."

"Closed. Yesterday."

He grinned. "It's Christmas, Veronica; it's the time of miracles."

"Isn't that what Hans Gruber says right before he shoots Bruce Willis?"

"He doesn't shoot…" Logan shook his head. "Obviously you need to watch Die Hard again. Well… tis the season."

She rolled her eyes. "Die Hard is not a Christmas movie."

"Sure it is." He ticked the items off on his fingers. "It takes place at Christmas, has trees, lights, carols, mistletoe and Santa hats. Plus it's moralistic and uplifting."

"Moralistic and uplifting? This I've got to hear."

"A despondent man who is unhappy because his wife has left him is shown the error of his ways and is transformed by the end of the film into a man who has reconnected with what's truly important in life." Logan gave her his best solemn and soulful stare. "It's a very touching film."

Veronica grinned. "We're still watching _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"After we get our tree." He kissed her nose and checked his watch. "You two go get ready and I'll clean up in here."

She opened her mouth like she was going to argue with him and promptly shut it. _Christmas miracles_. "Okay sweet pea, let's get dressed."

Wyatt started squirming. "Dow." Ever since she began crawling, she no longer liked to be carried; she wanted to go everywhere on her own. _Freedom- that's what it's all about_. He grinned.

Veronica put her on the floor, but instead of crawling away, she put up her arms. "Do you want to walk?"

Logan's brows shot up in surprise. "Walk?"

"It's her new thing." She stood behind the baby and held out her index fingers. Wyatt curled her hands around Veronica's fingers and pulled herself up with some assistance from Mommy. "Our little overachiever is no longer content to crawl."

"Wonder where she gets that from," he muttered.

Bending over the baby and holding her hands, Veronica walked her out of the kitchen. _Three weeks and I missed the transition from crawling to cruising_. The buzz of the oven timer pulled him from his thoughts. Donning an oven mitt, he took out the tray of gingerbread men and put it on the counter. She'd poked holes through the top of them so they could hang them on the tree.

Logan checked his watch again and turned off the oven. They would have to finish baking the cookies when they got home. He wrapped up the remaining dough, put it in the fridge and cleaned the table. Then he went in search of the fake tree; it was still in its box in the corner of the living room. Picking it up, he brought it outside and put it near the garbage cans on the side of the house. _Farewell fake tree_.

This was technically their second Christmas since they'd gotten back together, but considering he was still deployed for the first one, he didn't count it as official. _We didn't exchange presents until almost the end of January_. This one was the real deal- his first family Christmas since…his brain failed to supply an answer.

His mother's annual party was always a week or two before Christmas and by the time the actual holiday rolled around they were usually far from home. Skiing in Aspen or Zürs, location shoots, the Hollywood party circuit, and then there was that awkward Christmas when they filmed the cheesy holiday special. _Like we were the fucking Crosby family_. Logan smirked. _Papa even wore a cardigan and smoked a pipe like Bing. The only thing missing was David Bowie- pa rum pum pum pum_.

Taking the two steps to the porch in one long stride, he opened the front door and left those memories with the discarded tree. The sight of Veronica and Wyatt stopped him in his tracks. "What are you wearing?"

The baby had on a white, long-sleeved onesie with the words "My First Christmas" emblazoned across the front in alternating red and green lettering and a pair of red and white striped leggings. Little green elf shoes with bells were on her feet and Veronica was in the process of putting an elf hat on Wyatt's head. An elf hat that matched the one she was wearing.

"Don't worry; I've got one for you too." She tossed him the hat and it _jingled_ at him. _Great, more bells_.

Logan stared at it for a minute, shrugged and tugged it on his head. "At least no one will see me wearing it."

She smirked. "Wrong again- this is for our family photo with Santa." _Right, a trip to visit the North Pole_.

"Wrong again? When was I wrong the first time?"

"Lose count did ya?" She handed him Wyatt. "Hold her while I get the diaper bag and don't put her down- she keeps trying to take off her shoes."

"I'm sorry, Jellybean." Logan whispered against her cheek.

"Da-Da."

He closed his eyes, buried his face in her tiny neck and inhaled- baby shampoo, powder and a sweetness that was pure Wyatt. Holding her in his arms, this perfect little being, the best of both him and Veronica, filled him with an intense all-encompassing love. It was a connection, _a bond_, which evoked this fierce desire to keep her in his arms and protect her from everything. _This is what matters; this is the most important thing I will ever do or ever be- Wyatt's father_.

Opening his eyes, he found Veronica watching them. She pressed her fingers to his cheek and he turned his head to kiss them. "Ready to go?"

"You know it's a half hour each way." It was a tentative warning meant to dissuade him from making the pointless drive.

Logan didn't bother to correct her. "Don't forget to set the alarm." Her soft sigh of resignation made him grin. Carrying Wyatt to the car, he strapped her in the carseat and she promptly pulled the shoes from her feet.

Wyatt let out a gleeful and self-satisfied, "Gah!" Clutching them in her fists, she shook her hands to make them jingle- _elf sock maracas_.

"From your indulgent expression, I say our daughter has removed her shoes."

"Maybe." He shut the car door, circled the trunk and slid into the driver's seat.

Veronica joined him at the car, pulled her door halfway open and paused. She was staring at the house with a frown on her face. Climbing into the passenger side, she put on her seatbelt. "Can I ask why our tree is in the trash?"

"That's not our tree; our tree is at the Family Christmas Tree Farm in El Cajon. I'm thinking a six foot…no, a seven foot Monterey Pine."

"Logan, it's really okay, these things—"

To prevent her from finishing her sentence, he turned on the radio. It was already preset to the all-Christmas-music, all-the-time station. _Surprise, surprise, my Veronica should be living in Whoville_. He smirked. _Better not call her Cindy Lou or you won't see Christmas morning, Echolls_.

He wound his way along the surface streets to the San Clemente Canyon Freeway and settled in for the sixteen mile drive. Wyatt kept up a steady stream of conversation punctuated by elf jingles; every fourth or fifth consonant sound was followed by an actual word: _mama, dada, baba_, but by the end of the drive it was an endless, _bee, bee, bee, bee_. Logan was _positive_ she was saying jellybean. "It's totally jellybean."

"Uh-huh." He could practically _hear_ Veronica's eyes roll.

"Wait and see- walking and talking before her first birthday."

"Got it, college by ten and medical school by fourteen."

Logan exited the freeway, traveled down Magnolia and made the left on Pepper Drive. "I don't know, Veronica, she may want to go to law school first."

"First?"

The farm was surrounded by a chain-link fence and a steel rail gate. A thick chain was wound around the gate, blocking their entrance to the desolate parking lot. There were still plenty of trees in the field. Logan pulled to the side of the road. A sign read: open from the day after Thanksgiving until December 23rd.

"Santa is at the Otay Ranch Town Center; do you want me to put the address in the GPS?"

"Sure…after we get our tree." Veronica looked at him, then at the sign and back to him. "What? Don't you have your bolt cutters and lock picks in the trunk?" Her jaw dropped and he grinned. "Kidding, _dear_."

Another check of the time wasn't necessary; a white pickup truck pulled up behind them and a tall slender man hopped from the cab. He sidled up next to the car and Logan rolled down his window. "Lieutenant Echolls?"

_I'm going to kick Jake's ass_. "Yes."

He stuck his hand in the window. "It's a pleasure; thank you for your service." Logan shook the man's hand. "I'll open the gate for you."

He walked toward the gate and Logan turned to Veronica; an embarrassed flush creeping up the back of his neck. "I told Jake to offer him _money_ not to, uh… I'm sorry." Trading on either Aaron's fame or his own military service were things he _detested_. Logan drove through the gate thinking of all the ways he was going to _crucify_ Jake tomorrow. After he parked, he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. "Maybe we should just go home and use the fake tree."

She rubbed his back. "Whatever you want to do."

Without lifting his head, he twisted his neck to look at her. "I really didn't… Jake said someone would meet us here at oh-nine-hundred… I thought—"

"Logan, I know."

There wasn't an ounce of judgment in her voice and her eyes were clear of the censure that usually darkened their depths when he did something that disappointed her. With a jolt, he realized he hadn't seen that look in her eyes _once_ since they'd gotten back together. _Even when she read my journal._ "I love you, Veronica Mars."

"I know that too." Leaning forward she kissed him; a quick press of her lips against his. "Thank you for doing this for me." She slid her hand up his arm and squeezed his bicep. "Okay Paul Bunyan- going to show me how you wield that big ax of yours?"

"Maybe later" —he tapped her nose— "first we should get a tree."

She grinned. "Can't wait." Pushing open her door, she got out of the car and went to get Wyatt. "Let's put your shoes back on, little elf."

The baby wouldn't give up the socks. Gripping them tighter, she waved them at Veronica. She tried uncurling Wyatt's fingers to pry them loose and the baby grunted something that sounded like _'unno.'_

Logan chuckled. _The battle of wills begins early_. "I think she just said, uh no."

"You're hearing things."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

Digging through the diaper bag, Veronica pulled out Cuddles and held it just within reach. Wyatt opened her fists, dropping the socks and grabbed for the stuffed rabbit with a squealed, "nee."

By the time Logan got the carriage from the trunk and opened it, Veronica had the socks back on the baby's feet and Wyatt was kicking her legs to make them ring. "These were not one of my better decisions."

"Better decision than these hats." He batted the ball at the end of his elf hat.

"Keep it up and I'll email the photo to every guy in your squadron."

"Figured you were going to do that anyway," he grumbled.

The farm employee introduced himself as Mike and gave Logan a saw before opening the stand that held holly boughs, wreaths and mistletoe. Dutifully, Logan followed Veronica up and down the rows of trees in her search for the perfect one; each one was "it" until she found a flaw- too short, a bald spot, not dense enough. Wyatt heard _'this is the tree'_ so many times, she started to say "tee" each time Veronica stopped to look at another one.

She took one more loop around an eight foot pine. Coming to a stop next to him, she tilted her head and chewed the tip of her index finger. "This one."

"Tee!" Wyatt clapped and Logan resisted the impulse to join her in the celebration. Before Veronica could change her mind again, he dropped to his knees. Pressing his side and shoulder into the ground, he put the hack saw against the trunk keeping it level for a straight cut.

"Do you think it's too—"

"Late to change your mind? Yes." He felled the tree, handed Veronica the saw and hoisted the pine onto the wagon. As they walked back toward the front, she kept glancing between the tree on the cart and the ones left standing. Logan grabbed her hand. "It's perfect Veronica. This entire day…perfect."

He didn't know if she was trying so hard to make everything special because it was the baby's first Christmas or _his_, but it didn't matter what they did today, as long as they were together, this was his best holiday ever.

She grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

When they reached the front, Mike took the tree from them to shake off the loose needles and wrap it. They wandered over to the wreaths. While Veronica tried to decide on one for the front door, Logan started gathering bundles of mistletoe.

"Uh, how much mistletoe are you planning to buy?"

"We have like fourteen doorways in our house and" —he waggled his eyebrows— "we need one for over the bed and maybe one for the shower door and I think I should carry some in my pocket too." He snaked his arm around her waist and jerked her against him. "I plan on kissing you _a lot_ for the next few days."

She batted her eyes at him. "Just for the next few days? What about—"

Logan swallowed the rest of her sentence with his mouth. The taste of gingerbread made his lips curve upwards. _Veronica was eating cookies for breakfast_. He pressed his forehead to hers. "If that was an example of what I have to look forward to- this mistletoe is a great investment."

"That you can't buy." She took the bundles from the counter and put them back in the bin. "It's poisonous and someone" —she pointed to the baby— "likes to put everything in her mouth." As if to prove her point, Wyatt was sucking on one of Cuddles' ears. "No holly or poinsettias either."

Logan frowned "Is she going to eat the tree?"

A one-shoulder shrug from Veronica. "I don't know, but I bought a freestanding gate to put around it just to be on the safe side."

Mike walked over to them and handed Logan a reel of twine. "I put the tree on top of your car."

"Thanks. I really appreciate all this." He slid his arm around Veronica's waist and pulled her closer. "I hope we're not taking you away from your family."

"It's not a problem. We've done this before for servicemen and Jake's mom, Dottie, bakes the best chocolate peppermint cake I've ever eaten- hands down."

Logan nodded. "That's true." Dottie shipped one of those cakes to Jake every Christmas he couldn't make it home and Logan always managed to wheedle a slice away from him. _Tomorrow I get more than a slice_.

Mike gave them a free, potted baby Christmas tree for them to take home along with a candy cane for Wyatt. Logan paid him for the tree and a stand plus the pine boughs and wreaths Veronica piled on the counter. They wished him a Merry Christmas and returned to the car.

"Did he say chocolate peppermint cake?"

"He did…and it's delicious."

Her eyes were glazed over with the idea of chocolate cake. "Do you think she's going to bring one tomorrow?"

"Probably, but don't get any ideas…I plan to eat most of it." Logan tied down the tree while she put Wyatt in the carseat.

"You'll have to get through me first."

He looked her over and smirked. "I think I can take you."

"Not if I have my taser," was her flippant reply.

Pressing his hand to his chest, his eyes rounded in mock incredulity. "You would tase me- fiancé and father of your child, on _Christmas_?"

"For cake? Do you even have to ask?"

"I'll keep that in mind for our wedding day- no cake for the groom."

"Well…tradition says I _have_ to feed you a bite." Her factitious begrudging tone made him chuckle.

It was a twenty minute drive to the outdoor mall to visit Santa. The North Pole photoshoot was setup in the fireplace lounge near the food pavilion. It took longer for them to find a parking spot than it did for Veronica to select a tree and the line for Santa was even worse. "Did you bring a shirt that says my second Christmas since that's how long we're going to be here?"

"That's how long _you're_ going to be here- I have some shopping to do." She pushed the diaper bag at him. "You can feed Wyatt lunch while you wait."

Logan tugged on the end of her elf hat. "What about our family photo?"

Her gaze moved along the line and rested on Santa in his large green velvet chair. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it; I'll be back in ten, eleven months." A peck on his cheek and she was gone, joining the flock of last-minute shoppers heading toward Macys.

Squatting next to the carriage, he deposited the diaper bag on the floor and put a baby bottle in the portable warmer. "Okay Wy what will it be- peaches or apricots?" He held up the two jars of organic food for her to choose.

"Na, na, na, na."

Logan kissed her little fingers. "Yes, we have no bananas today." She blew a loud raspberry, threw Cuddles on the floor and reached for the peaches. He rescued the bunny and shoved him in the diaper bag. "Peaches it is." Taking the container of yogurt from its cool pack, Logan mixed in the peaches. "We better put a bib on you first; Mommy will kill me if she comes back and you're covered in food."

"Gah!"

"You say that now, but she's like a little tiny Hulk; it's best not to make her angry." For every two mouthfuls Wyatt took, the line moved a step forward. Logan worked out a system- feed, push stroller, kick diaper bag, feed.

The woman in line behind them kept trying to talk to him. She checked out his left hand _again_. "Is she your first?"

_Where are you Veronica? _"Yep, she's our first." Logan stressed the _'our'_ and moved a little closer to the family in front of him.

"These are my sister's kids." The kids were two boys and they were running in and out of the line; their faces animated while they shouted to each other all the things they were going to ask Santa to bring them. Wyatt was leaning forward to watch them; her wide blue eyes following their progress. The woman nodded toward her. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." He brushed his fingers across the baby's cheek. "She looks like her mommy."

The mention of _mommy_ cooled the woman's interest and her, "How old is she?" was asked without much enthusiasm.

"Eight and half months." Logan tried to feed her another spoonful of yogurt and she pushed it away. "Three more bites and you're done." Another attempt met with the same result, but this time the yogurt landed with a plop on the floor. Pulling out the baby wipes, he cleaned her face and the floor. "Do you want your bottle?"

"M'out." Reaching for him, she curled and uncurled her fingers. "M'out, m'out."

He knew what she wanted, to _come out_ of her carriage, but he didn't want to comply. It was too busy in the mall. Trying for a distraction, he waved the bottle and Cuddles in front of her. She started straining against the straps, wiggling her body and kicking her feet, determined to free herself. _Like her mother in more ways than one_. Logan undid the buckle and took her out.

"Dow."

"The floor is dirty Jellybean."

She frowned at him and looked at the floor. "Dow?" Logan shook his head. Wyatt put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Dow." He felt himself wavering. _Maybe I can put a blanket on the floor_.

"Don't do it, Echolls."

They both turned their heads toward the sound of Veronica's voice. There was no point in him denying that he was about to cave- she knew him too well. "She's a little restless."

She put down the shopping bags. "It's almost our turn. Did she eat lunch?" Wyatt started squirming and pitched her body toward Veronica. "Okay, sweet pea, we'll go for a little walk." Taking the baby, she set her on her feet and took her hands. Wyatt gurgled and bounced on the balls of her feet. "No peeking in the bags while we're gone."

Logan was more interested in watching the two of them than he was in the shopping bags. There were no cautious little steps, Wyatt rushed headlong across the floor on her tiptoes, but then her legs wobbled and she started to sway. Veronica held her steady. Bending her head to watch her feet, Wyatt took a few more steps. Logan grinned. It was like watching as a tiny person guided her even tinier drunk friend out of the bar after last call. The baby lurched forward, wobbling with each step, but determined to keep going. Veronica tried letting go of one hand. The baby staggered forward and fell on her butt.

The woman behind him tapped his shoulder and nodded at the line. A large gap was between him and the family ahead of him. Logan dropped the diaper bag into the carriage before picking up the shopping bags and closing the gap in the line. When he looked back for Veronica and the baby, they were gone. A quick burst of panic exploded through his chest and he tamped it down. _Not leaving you, Echolls_.

It still happened. They'd been together for eighteen months- the longest their relationship had ever lasted and things were really good. Better than good. They were making it work. They were learning how to communicate with each other and not just jump to conclusions. It started with their conversations during Trina's case and continued through therapy sessions with Dr. Feelgood. Logan gave up all his secrets and she was slowly doing the same. Yet sometimes there was that moment of panic.

"Are you afraid Santa isn't going to bring you what you want?"

Veronica was back and Wyatt was reaching for him. Logan took the baby and kissed her head. "I already have what I want."

"Then maybe I should just return these." She knocked the bags with the tip of her boot.

"Let's not be hasty- I have been a very good boy this year." He grinned. "Although… sometimes I'm better when I'm naughty." She rolled her eyes. "Not that there should be anything in there for me. Handmade gifts only, remember?"

"Don't worry; I didn't forget my own rule."

_A rule she created to keep me from spending money on her_. "Oh? So what did you buy then?"

"Stuff."

It was their turn. Veronica purchased their photo packages in advance; two sets, one of just Wyatt and one of all three of them. Logan handed Wyatt to Santa without any fuss. She was perfectly fine sitting on his lap, but she was not interested in posing for a picture. Instead she wanted to tug on his beard, steal his glasses and pull at his big silver belt buckle. Logan whispered in Veronica's ear. "She's investigating the case of the fake Santa."

She snagged the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth, but not before Logan caught her smile. "Do something to get her attention."

He tried calling her and waving Cuddles at her, but she was now focused on pulling Santa's hat off his head. "Your turn."

"That's it? That's all you've got?"

Logan shrugged. "Why don't you sing something? She likes when you sing."

When it looked like Veronica was going to take him up on his suggestion, Logan whipped out his cell phone and hit record. She moved behind the photographer and loudly clapped her hands causing the baby to turn her head to find the source of the noise. Veronica started singing Jingle Bells and Wyatt joined in with her_ ga, ba, da la, la's_. Santa helped out by bouncing his knee in time to the song and the photographer snapped her photos. Logan kept recording until it was time for the group photo.

"You're deleting that later."

"Like hell I am." Lifting her off her feet, he deposited her on Santa's other knee. He kept his arm around her waist to prevent her from getting up and moved behind her for the photo. "Say Christmas cookie." Veronica muttered something; he was positive it wasn't _Christmas cookie_, but it _did_ rhyme and involved the word _no_. He nipped her ear. "Never make a threat you can't carry out."

"Oh, I'm going to make good on it."

"We'll see."

"Cocky bastard."

"I'm only speaking from past experience." Logan kissed the top of Veronica's head, put Wyatt back in the carriage and gave her a bottle. Taking it with one hand, she popped it in her mouth and held out her other hand for her bunny. "I think someone's ready for a nap."

Veronica wasn't listening to him; she was flipping through the pictures. "This is the one for the tree." She held out the photo so he could see it. The baby was mid-laugh and you could clearly read the message on her shirt.

"It's a good one." Considering the subject material, he thought they were all good. He picked up the shopping bags and pushed the stroller toward the exit. "What's next on our list?"

"I need to finish baking the cookies while you setup the tree."

"Do you want to get lunch?"

He'd barely finished asking the question and she was shaking her head. "I'm already behind schedule."

_Schedule?_ Logan arched a questioning brow, which she was either pretending to not see or choosing to ignore. He opened the back door and put a drowsy Wyatt in her carseat. Thanks to the wreath, the interior of the car was redolent with the smell of pine. "It's like being inside a Christmas tree."

Veronica closed her eyes and inhaled. "I know; isn't it great?" She smiled at him and he had to agree. When she looked at him like that, he'd agree to anything. "I bought candles to make the house smell like this."

"Okay." Logan tried to remember Christmas in the Mars household. They'd never spent the holiday together, but he'd seen the fake tree with the handmade creations and the Padres ornaments, the lights and stockings. He'd thought it was warm and homey- a direct contradiction to the elaborate decorations his mother preferred, which just left him feeling cold.

"What are you thinking about?"

_Our house smelling like a bottle of Pine-Sol._ The glib response was right there, but he ignored the impulse to snark. "My mother."

Veronica took his hand in both of hers. "She loved Christmas."

Logan blinked. He'd never really thought of it that way. He'd always considered her extravagant and overdone holiday plans as her way of creating a perfect veneer to disguise the ugly lurking underneath. "I guess she did."

"She's the one who taught me how to bake gingerbread…me and Lilly." He felt her eyes studying his face. "Don't you remember? She was making that big gingerbread house and wanted us all to help her decorate it? You and Duncan kept eating all the gumdrops and throwing frosting at each other."

"I nailed you in the back of the head with a big gob of it."

"Sure, that you remember," she groused.

It was a memory he'd forgotten until now. The four of them in the kitchen with his mom: Lilly looking bored and flipping through a magazine, Duncan and him goofing around and Veronica carefully gluing peppermint candies to the roof with icing. "You were always her favorite."

"She had impeccable taste."

"I can't argue with that." He pulled in the driveway and turned off the engine. _My mother loved Christmas_. It was a strange revelation for him. "You get the baby and I'll get the tree." His voice was a little huskier than he'd have liked. He swallowed. "Or should I hang the wreath first?"

"It's okay to miss her Logan."

He nodded. Leaning over the center console, he brushed his lips against her forehead. "Same goes for you Veronica."

She squeezed his hand and got out of the car. "If you promise not to throw frosting at me, I may let you help me bake the rest of the cookies."

"Sorry, I can't make such promises."

"Then you're banned from my kitchen."

He smirked. "I'll live."

"You'll be singing a different tune when you're hungry." Veronica disappeared into the house with Wyatt and he hung one of the wreaths on the front door before lugging the tree inside. He went back for everything else and dumped it all on the living room floor. When she returned from Wyatt's room, she frowned at the pile. "What if there was something breakable in there?"

"Is there?"

"That's not the point." She spread the pine boughs across the mantle. "I think the tree should go here." Veronica put the stand near the fireplace. "Or maybe by the window?" Standing back, she assessed the space. "No, here." She moved the stand to the corner near the fireplace and then to the opposite corner.

Logan dropped onto the sofa to wait it out. "I'm growing old and the tree is drying out."

She kicked it over another foot. "Definitely here."

"Okay, rain man." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her onto his lap. "Let's forget the tree and take advantage of Wyatt's naptime for a little adult entertainment." He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt; his fingers grazing the soft skin of her belly and inching upward. Tilting his head, he kissed the spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy and then gently started to suck.

"Lo-_gan_." The _'Lo'_ was a protest and the _'gan'_ was the breathy moan that said she was close to surrender. He pushed the shirt up further and trailed kisses down her throat. "We have to…" He laid her on the sofa and reached for the snap on her jeans. Veronica rolled off the couch. "Tree and cookies."

He closed his eyes and groaned. Holding up his thumb and forefinger with a sliver of space between them, he said, "I was this close."

"Pssh, you missed it by a mile."

Opening one eye, he stared at her. "Liar."

She gave him a saucy grin. "Well, maybe if you had some mistletoe…." Blowing him a kiss, she strolled toward the kitchen and pointed to the stand. "Tree."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her.

"What did I say about that word?"

"That if I ever wanted to see you naked again, I should stop using it, but since you getting naked is not on the schedule, _ma'am_- I think I'm safe."

She popped her head out of the kitchen. "Who said it wasn't on my schedule?" Logan jumped off the sofa and advanced on her. Veronica wagged her finger at him. "Decorating first and then we'll see."

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm going to get _water_, you know, for the tree."

"Sure you were."

Changing course, he picked up the tree stand and followed her into the kitchen to fill it with water. Once it was back in the _exact_ spot she wanted, he lifted the tree and held it steady while she tightened the screws. "Good?"

"I think it's leaning to the left."

"Then it will match your gingerbread men."

"Ha, ha, ha."

The tree was perfectly straight. He cut the netting off before she could stop him. "Okay, my part's done."

"Whatchu talkin' bout Willis? You still have to string the lights."

"Veronica, I have never decorated a tree in my life; are you really going to trust me to put lights on this thing?"

She frowned. "Never?" He shook his head. "Not even when you were little or when you were with… never?"

"Christmas and me? We haven't been on speaking terms in a long time." He stared at the tree. The ones from his childhood were always professionally decorated. As he got older the household staff took care of all Christmas preparations and after Veronica left, holidays were something he avoided. His only Christmas with Carrie was spent in a Chicago hotel room. _This is my first Christmas tree_. "I suppose I could learn."

"There's the spirit." She got the boxes of lights. They looked like white candles and had flickering "flames." Veronica plugged in the strand. "You need to test them all before you put them on the tree." When she was sure they worked, she gave him a tutorial on how to wind it through the tree, connect it to the next strand and clip the candles to the branches. "Got it?"

"Piece of cake."

Her eyes widened. "My cookies!" She raced from the room.

_Piece of cake, my ass_. The next set of lights was tangled and it took him forever to straighten it out and, when he plugged it in, it didn't work. A microscopic instruction booklet said he had to test each light with a new bulb to determine which light was bad. _One bad light and the entire strand won't work?_ _What genius invented this shit?_

Veronica moved in and out of the room while he worked. Each time he looked up, she was doing something different; hanging a wreath over the fireplace, placing candles around the room, decorating the mantle with cinnamon sticks and pine cones and putting snowflakes in the windows. He put the last of the lights on the tree and stood back. _Not bad for my first time_. "Should we plug it in?"

"Up to you- we can do it now or wait for Wyatt."

"Let's wait." He dragged a hand over his head and rubbed his neck. "Is it okay?"

Slipping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his back. "It's better than okay." Her voice cracked on the word okay.

He frowned. "Are you crying?" She shook her head against his spine. Lifting her arms from his waist, he turned around. "If they're that bad, I can do them again." At her puzzled expression, he nodded toward the tree. "The lights."

"No, it's not…I'm happy, Logan. With you, with our life and I just…I want everything" —she waved her arm at the room— "to be perfect."

Running his fingertips over the curve of her cheek, he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "None of this matters. The tree, the decorations- they aren't important. _You're_ Christmas to me, you and Wyatt."

"Sweet talker." She took a step closer to him and laid her forehead on his chest. "I want Wyatt to have a real Christmas; the kind with family traditions and happy memories." _Unlike my childhood_.

"I hate to break it to you, but she's not going to remember any of this and as for happy- we could give her a cardboard box and some wrapping paper and she'd have a blast."

"I know she won't remember this year, but traditions have to start somewhere."

Logan kissed the top of her head. "Then we better start decorating those cookies."

"I'll handle the cookies- you hang the stockings."

"By the chimney? With care?"

Rolling her eyes, she got a package of adhesive metal hooks and the red stockings. The toes were red and green striped and there were characters on each. Veronica had their names embroidered on the snowy white cuffs; he was on the Santa stocking, she had Mrs. Claus on hers and Wyatt's was a snowman. Logan hung them from the mantle and lit a fire. Then he went around the room and lit the candles. They were red berry and cedar and they smelled even better than the Christmas tree.

Cries of '_mup…mup' _came from the baby monitor and he smiled. Wyatt was announcing _I'm up_ and waiting for someone to come get her. Veronica said the baby got her chattiness from him and she was expecting her to start quoting movies and television shows any day now. "Coming Jellybean."

Wyatt had pulled herself up using the bars of the crib and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. When she saw him, she let go of the rail to hold out her arms and fell on her butt. "M'out."

Lifting her out of the crib, he held her in the air upside down and kissed her nose. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Da da da da."

Logan laid her on the changing table and stripped off the wet clothes and diaper. "What other awkward and embarrassing Christmas outfit does Mommy have for you?"

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to," he replied to the baby monitor.

After putting a fresh diaper on the baby, he picked up the next outfit from Veronica's pile of Christmas clothes; the pile she'd carefully placed next to the changing table. It was a pair of black leggings with big white polka dots and red lace trim at the cuffs. The top was red with a puffy picture of Rudolph, more red lace trim on the end of the sleeves and at her collar was a polka dot bow to match the pants. He got her dressed. "Okay, this is cute."

Wyatt smiled at him, showing off her two new front teeth.

"You're right; it's not the clothes- it's you. You're the cute one." He picked her up and she immediately started to wriggle. "Can't you let Daddy hold you?"

The baby stared at him and tilted her head. "Tah tah ba ba bee." Her little face was so serious like she was really answering his question with a logical argument that Logan couldn't resist. _Or maybe it was the head tilt_. He put her on the floor and she crawled her way from the room and down the hall.

When she started to pass the kitchen, Logan corrected her course so she would crawl in to Veronica. Trays of cookies lined every available inch of counter space. Most of the gingerbread men were decorated with frosting and had buttons made with small sugar snowflakes. They had red or green bowties and some of them were wearing top hats with sprigs of candy holly on them. "These look amazing."

He reached for a cookie and Veronica smacked his hand. "They're for the tree- not eating."

"Are they cookies?" She nodded. "Then they're for eating." He stole one and bit it in half before she could stop him.

"Tomorrow- they're for eating, _tomorrow_." Shaking her head, she picked up Wyatt. "Do you want a cookie?"

"That's a silly question, Veronica- she's your daughter."

"Very funny." She stole some of the frosting from his cookie and popped her fingertip in the baby's mouth. Wyatt sucked her finger and then whipped her head around to stare at the rest of Logan's cookie.

"You've created a monster now."

Veronica grinned. "A cookie monster." She handed him the baby. "I'm going to hang these on the tree and then start popping the popcorn."

"We can hang them on the tree for you." He schooled his features into a picture of total innocence; one that clearly said _I will not eat a single cookie_. "This way you can start on the popcorn and maybe dinner?"

"Never gonna happen."

He surveyed the trays of cookies. _She can't carry all of them at once_. "Okay, then we'll stay in here and start dinner."

"Do you think I'm daft? You both are coming into the living room with me and we'll hang the cookies together as a family." She picked up two trays of cookies and paused at the doorway.

"You see the problem don't you? It's like the chicken, fox and grain riddle."

Veronica returned to the counter and stacked all the trays on top of each other alternating direction so they wouldn't damage the cookies underneath. "You carry these and I'll take Wyatt." She took the baby from him as she spoke.

He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait until you're asleep." Hoisting the tower of trays, he followed them inside and put the cookies on the coffee table.

"Too low." She nodded toward Wyatt. "Just hold them for me." As he picked up the trays, she put the baby down. Dragging the bin of toys closer, Veronica spread them out on the floor to keep Wyatt occupied.

The first thing she reached for were her blocks. She shoved one in her mouth to suck on it and then dropped it into a red plastic bowl. Liking the sound it made, she tossed in more blocks. When it was full enough for her, she picked up the bowl and turned it upside down. "Gah!" The blocks clunked against the hardwood and Wyatt clapped.

Veronica paused in her cookie hanging to watch the baby. Wyatt was now studying the bowl first turning it upside down and then right side up. She turned it upside down again and put it on her head like a cap. Veronica smiled. "Do all parents think their baby is a genius?"

"Probably." Logan nodded. "But in our case it's true." All the low branches were decorated with cookies, but the top of the tree remained bare. He smirked. "Need a boost?"

She made a face at him, got the step stool and resumed hanging cookies; lacing each one with a strand of red ribbon and evenly spacing them out across the branches. When she finished the last tray, she stepped back to admire the effect. "There are ninety six" —she frowned at him— "ninety five cookies on this tree and I'm not above counting them." With that warning, she took the empty trays and disappeared into the kitchen.

He knelt on the floor next to the tree. "Are you coming back in?"

"In a second, I want to put the manicotti in the oven."

Dropping to his stomach, he military-crawled under the tree and found the end of the extension cord. He plugged it in and started backing out.

"Logan," Veronica hissed.

"I'm not eating the cookies- I swear."

"Look."

He turned his head. Wyatt was standing near the coffee table, staring at the lights on the Christmas tree with wide-eyed amazement. She cruised around the table to get closer and then she let go. Her legs wobbled, but she managed to stay upright and then she took one tentative step. Reaching her arms out, she took another unsteady step and her face lit up as she realized she was walking. Grinning, she took another step. _She looks so proud of herself_.

One more step and she started to sway. Logan held out a hand to stop her from falling. Wyatt grabbed his fingers as her legs gave out and she toppled forward. He caught her before she hit the floor. "Good job, Jellybean."

Veronica was kneeling on the floor staring at the baby. The astonished expression on her face matched how he was feeling. "See if she'll do it again."

Wyatt seemed completely unaware that her parents were impressed; the only thing she cared about was her new proximity to the tree. With one hand she reached for the lights while the other hand reached for a cookie. Logan turned her away from the tree and stood her up. "Can you walk to Mommy?"

The baby looked at Veronica and then back to the tree. "I don't think I'm as interesting as the cookies."

"I'd take you over cookies any day."

"Yes, but you already know how to walk." Veronica held her arms out for the baby. "Come on Wy, come to Mommy."

Logan took his hands away. The baby teetered and her knees started to bend. She steadied herself and took one cautious step forward. Veronica scooted across the floor so she was closer. Wyatt held out her arms, lifted her leg to take another step and started to go down. He grasped her hand to help her regain balance. Once she was steady, she let go and rushed the last few steps into Veronica's waiting arms.

Holding her tight, Veronica stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "My little walker."

_Wyatt's walking_. The living room suddenly looked like the most dangerous place in the world to Logan- hard floors, sharp edges, electrical outlets, doors. _Why is there so much glass in here?_ "Where's the gate for the tree?"

She chuckled. "Panic much?"

A sheepish grin spread across his face. "Am I that obvious?"

"To me." She stood with Wyatt. "I baby-proofed the house weeks ago, Logan; you have nothing to worry about. Now come eat dinner with us."

He caught up with them at the doorway to the kitchen. Slipping his arm around her waist, he kissed her neck. "Think it's too late for me to get one of those protective hamster balls your dad recommends?"

"You see how well it worked for him."

"I can get two- one for you and Wyatt. You can roll places together; it'll be cute."

Veronica turned in his arms, pressed their bodies close together and slipped her arm around his waist. "See all this touching? Not possible through a big Plexiglas ball."

Kissing her nose, he smoothed his hand down her spine and over her ass. "Oh, I'd let you out at night, or maybe" —his knee slipped between her thighs— "we could roll around inside your ball together."

"Kinky."

Wyatt pressed her palms against their shoulders, pushed like she was trying to separate them and started to wriggle. "Ba!"

Laughing, he took her from Veronica and kissed her nose too. "I'm sorry, were we not paying enough attention to you?" She pressed her palms against his cheeks, blew a raspberry and giggled. He blew one back at her, which made her giggle harder. Logan kissed the top of her head. "Will you walk one more time for Daddy so I can get a picture?"

He took out his cell before setting her back on the floor. Backing up, he started recording. With each step back he took, Wyatt took one forward. Logan finally stopped moving and let her catch him. "Da-Da."

Scooping her up, he cradled her against his chest. _A day earlier and I would have missed this_. "I love you Jellybean."

The oven timer went off and Veronica stopped watching them long enough to pull the tray of manicotti from the oven. "Can you put the pool back in the garage?"

"Why don't we eat in the dining room?"

She shook her head. "I've got it all set up for tomorrow."

Logan put Wyatt in her highchair and gave her the toys from the pool before carrying it into the garage. On his way back inside he detoured through the dining room. The table was stunning. A sheer organza overlay with delicate gold swirls and tiny stars was draped over a white linen tablecloth. She'd put gold chargers under the white china and set the table for twelve. An elaborate centerpiece of red candles, pinecones, and ornaments of red, green, and gold adorned the middle of the table.

He continued through the room and back to the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around Veronica, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "You're amazing."

"Amazing in general or did you have something specific in mind?"

"Well…I really like that thing you do with your tongue. You know where you—"

"Logan," she chided.

"What? We're alone."

She shook her head. "Go sit down- dinner's getting cold."

"You mean you're actually going to share your manicotti? Wow, Christmas really _is_ the time of miracles."

"Ah, now it's just bread and water for you."

In his absence, Veronica took off Wyatt's Christmas outfit, leaving her in a onesie and socks. She was squishing her manicotti between her fingers and banging her hand on the tray of the highchair. Marinara sauce covered her face and there were bits of pasta in her hair. Logan joined her at the table. "You're lucky you're cute kid, or Mommy would take away your share too."

Wyatt picked up a smooshed piece of pasta and held it out for him. He ate it, nibbling her fingers and was rewarded with a wide toothy grin. She picked up another piece and shoved her entire hand in her mouth to eat it- getting more marinara sauce on her face and the onesie.

Veronica put a basket of garlic bread on the table and sat down. She nudged the bread closer to him and started pulling the manicotti closer to her. Logan grabbed the end of the trivet. "Nothing doing, Mars. You wouldn't want Santa to change his mind and put you on the naughty list would you?"

"I don't know, Logan" —she batted her eyes— "I thought you liked it when I'm naughty."

"In the bedroom, not the kitchen."

"Are you sure about that?" She patted the table and smiled.

He pushed the tray of manicotti closer to her. "All yours."

"You're so easy."

"Only for you."

"And don't you forget it." She put two shells on a plate and handed it to him before serving herself. "I bought a popcorn popper for the fireplace and I got The Year Without a Santa Claus to watch with Wy."

"Sounds good, but I think someone's going to need a bath first."

"Why are you dirty?"

"My mind certainly is, but I meant the little one." To prove the need for a bath, Wyatt put both of her sauce-covered hands on the top of her head leaving globs of ricotta cheese in her hair.

"I'll give her a bath while you make popcorn." She cut more tiny pieces of manicotti, put them on the baby's tray and fed her a spoonful of pureed peas. Wyatt pursed her lips and spit the peas on the table. "She's not a fan."

"Yet you just keep trying."

"Persistence is my middle name."

"You call it persistence, the rest of us call it stubborn, obstinate, relentless, cantank—"

"Okay, Roget- I get the point." She dipped the manicotti in the peas and fed it to Wyatt. There was no spitting, but she screwed up her face and refused to open her mouth when Veronica tried it again. "I guess that's a definite no for peas." She held up the jars of fruit. "Apples or mangoes for dessert?"

"Na, na, na, na."

Veronica grinned. "Do you think she likes bananas?"

"There's a strong possibility."

She got a jar of bananas and handed it to him. "You feed her these while I load the dishwasher." Logan glanced at her mostly untouched plate and frowned. _Veronica passing up manicotti?_ She was taking this 'schedule' thing too seriously.

He sighed and opened the baby food jar. _Likes_ was an understatement, Wyatt loved bananas. Logan had no problem feeding her; he had more problems trying to keep up with her. He barely got the spoon in the jar and her mouth was open waiting for another bite. "You have your mother's appetite." He held up the jar and peered inside. "Is there chocolate cake hidden in here?"

"You think you're funny, but you're not."

He jutted out his bottom lip and adopted a woebegone expression. "You keep saying that and you're going to hurt my feelings."

"Oh, you mean like the constant short jokes?"

"But those are true- you _are_ short."

She rolled her eyes and took Wyatt out of the highchair. Holding her at arms-length, Veronica carried her from the kitchen. It wasn't long before he heard the splashing and babbling and giggling that accompanied bath time with baby. Logan was tempted to forgo popcorn detail to go play boats with his daughter, but he took the big bowl and the jar of kernels to the living room.

He moved the fireplace screen and poured kernels in the long-handled popcorn popper. _I'm surprised she didn't get chestnuts too. _He sighed. _Great, now I have Nat King Cole singing in my head. _Veronica was staging a Christmas Eve that could take place on Walton's Mountain, but he was worried that she was too busy following her schedule to actually _enjoy_ any of it. Dumping the first batch of popcorn in the bowl, he started a second batch. He needed to get her to slow down. _Even if it means sitting through It's a Wonderful Life…with commercials._

As he finished the second round of popcorn, Veronica returned with a cleaned and powdered Wyatt. The baby was in a white romper covered in tiny candy canes and a jolly Santa. "I'll trade you- one baby for a bowl of popcorn?"

"Deal." He stood and closed the fireplace screen before taking the baby. "That was really a bad trade Veronica." Logan buried his face in Wyatt's neck. "You're missing out on all the clean baby smell."

She passed him a bottle. "Why do you think it took us so long? I was getting my fix first."

"Are we ready to watch the movie?" He settled on the sofa and gave Wyatt her bottle.

"Give me a minute." She disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back, she was carrying the shopping bags from the mall and the popcorn was gone. She dumped the contents of one bag on the floor- boxes of candy canes, red bows, fabric ornaments, cinnamon sticks, and ribbon. She frowned at the items, rummaged through the other bag and came up with the DVD.

Logan glanced at the stuff on the floor. _Not good_. "Aren't you going to sit and watch the movie with us?"

"I'll watch while I finish the tree."

"Veronica, you love this movie." This was the movie she watched with _her_ parents and she should definitely be the one to watch it with Wyatt. "You sit and _I'll_ finish the tree." She arched a skeptical eyebrow. "I'll even let you boss me around- you can consider it part of your present."

She grinned. "How is that different from any other day?"

"Good point." He tugged her hand. "Watch the movie with Wyatt- you know you want to."

Another gentle tug on her hand and she relented. But first she showed him how she wanted the bundles of cinnamon sticks tied with ribbons and tucked into the tree and demonstrated how to put the bows on the end of the branches. Finally, she took the baby and snuggled on the couch with her while Logan put on the DVD.

He followed her directions- tucking bundles of cinnamon, tying red bows and hanging candy canes, but he couldn't stop sneaking peeks at Veronica and Wyatt. Every time a song started, the baby would pull out her bottle to sing along; her eyes riveted to the television. _I'm mister green Christmas, I'm mister sun. I'm mister heat blister; I'm mister hundred and one_.

Logan attached the final bow to the tree and turned his attention to the couch. Wyatt was nestled in Veronica's arms; her eyelids were starting to droop, but she kept forcing them open to watch the cartoon. Finally they drifted shut and her grip on the bottle loosened. He took out his cell and snapped a picture of the two of them.

Without taking her eyes from the screen, Veronica said, "Less picture taking, more tree decorating."

He dropped onto the sofa next to them, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "I'm done."

She rested her head on his arm. "Just in time to read _A Visit from Saint Nicholas_." He leaned his head on hers and grinned. _Only Veronica would call it by its correct title_.

"I don't think she's all that interested." The bottle was now dangling from the corner of Wyatt's mouth and she was blowing milk bubbles with each soft snore. "All that walking must have tired her out- let me go put her down."

"I've got her; you make more popcorn, but this time with butter and salt please."

"More popcorn? Did you already eat that entire bowl?"

"For that comment, I will need extra butter now."

"Your wish is my command." He kissed Wyatt goodnight and got up to make Veronica's popcorn with _extra_ butter.

When she came back, she was in her pajamas and carrying two glasses of eggnog. "Time for a little Jimmy Stewart and Donna Reed."

"Then I hope there's a lot of booze in those cups." She frowned at him. "Just kidding" —he took his glass— "_rum_ wouldn't even make this movie as good as Die Hard." She put her cup down and walked out of the room. _Way to go, Echolls_. "Veronica, come back. I really was just kidding."

"I know. I needed to get the popcorn for the tree and I wanted socks- my feet are cold." Not only did she have socks and the bowl of popcorn, she also had a big bag of cranberries, thread, and sewing needles. She put it all down on the table, retrieved the DVD from the shopping bag and put on the movie. Cuddling next to him, she put on her socks and pulled the coffee table closer. "It's the black and white version."

"Because colorized movies suck."

She smiled. "Just another reason I love you- your appreciation of the classics."

"So let me ask you this, if George Bailey is so great why do they send him Clarence? Two hundred years and still no wings? You'd think he'd rate a better angel."

"Clarence is a great angel."

"Clarence is a slacker and why does he—" Veronica elbowed him and he shut up. Sipping his eggnog, he divided his attention between the movie and watching her string popcorn. As she finished each strand, he got up and wrapped it around the tree.

When they got to the part where George, contemplating suicide, jumps off the bridge, Veronica slipped her hand in his and laced their fingers together. It wasn't an overt, cloying thing, just a simple _I'm thinking about her too_ gesture, but Logan _wasn't_ thinking about his mother- he was thinking about himself. He looked at their joined hands and her engagement ring. _I'm so glad I never jumped_. Raising their hands, he kissed her fingers. _I may have to reevaluate my opinion of this movie_.

Of all the events she'd planned today, the best moment was the unexpected one- Wyatt's first steps. He smiled. _This moment was pretty good too_. Their daughter was asleep in her room, Veronica was in his arms and he was _home_.

On screen, Jimmy was doing a good job showing his growing desperation with the bleak life in Potterville. Logan didn't need to wonder if the life of one person could make such a difference because he had proof. Life in general and his life in particular would be a grim existence without the woman next to him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"Exactly how long _is_ this movie?" There was no bite to the good-natured complaint.

"Hush up and put this on the tree." She held out the final strand of popcorn and cranberries. The way she was eating the popcorn, he was surprised to find any on the actual string. She'd finished the bowl with butter an hour ago and was sneaking handfuls of the "tree" popcorn in between stringing.

Logan draped it along the top of the tree. "I'm just saying this is another reason Die Hard is a better Christmas movie; it doesn't take the entire holiday to watch it."

George Bailey was now running through the snowy streets: _hello, Bedford Falls… Merry Christmas movie house… Merry Christmas Emporium_. For all his teasing, there was something about George Bailey's joy at having his life restored that Logan could definitely relate to. His face when he sees his children and finally Mary. _Let me touch you; are you real?_ Logan stopped watching the movie to watch Veronica. She was mouthing the words along with the screen. _I love you, Veronica Mars_.

"I forgot the bells." She jumped off the sofa, shoved the popcorn bowl at his middle and started rummaging through the shopping bag. Pulling out two bags of tiny silver sleigh bells, she ripped them open and started hanging them on the tree.

Logan took the bell from her hand. "Let me do this. You sit and put your feet up." She opened her mouth to protest and he silenced her with a kiss. "Please?"

Curling her legs beneath her, she rested her head on the arm of the sofa and watched as he hung the bells. "Martha Stewart would be proud of you."

Her eyes were drifting closed. He had no idea what time she'd gotten up to start baking, but she was clearly exhausted. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"It's almost midnight."

"What happens at midnight? Do you turn into a pumpkin?"

Veronica popped an eye open. "It will be Christmas."

"Riiight…so?"

"So… we can exchange presents."

At the mention of presents, her sleepiness seemed to evaporate. Logan laughed. "We can exchange presents—"

"No."

He smirked. "With how often you say that, I'm surprised it wasn't Wyatt's first word."

"It's our first Christmas together." Abandoning the sofa, she knelt on the floor and pulled a present from the shopping bag. It was wrapped in silver foil with a big red bow. "I want us to exchange presents- just you and me."

"Is this thing bottomless?" He peeked in the shopping bag. "Who are you Mary Poppins?"

"Give me a spoonful of sugar and I'll let you go first."

Logan dropped to his knees next to her. "Sugar you say? If we start that, we'll never get to presents."

"Skipping the sugar." She handed him the box.

"Hmm…I suddenly feel like Monty Hall should be asking me to pick- the box or the girl?" He kissed her nose. "For the record, I pick the girl."

"You can have the girl later." His mouth dropped open and she laughed. "Open your present."

Logan pulled off the wrapping and lifted the top of the gift box. A clear mason jar filled with popsicle sticks was nestled in a bed of green tissue paper. "Did you eat all these popsicles yourself?"

"Maybe."

She reached for the jar and he blocked her hand. "My present."

"You have to read them- they're color coded."

Chuckling, he unscrewed the lid. "Of course they are. I would expect nothing less from my type-A fiancée." Referring to her as his fiancée gave him a visceral thrill. _By this time next year, I can call her my wife_. Logan grinned at the thought. "What do the colors mean?"

"You're a smart boy; you can figure it out."

"A smart _man_," he corrected. "I'll even prove it to you later." He leered at her and suggestively waggled his eyebrows. The tips of the popsicle sticks were pink, red, yellow, and blue. Logan pulled out a blue stick: _win one argument with Veronica_. He showed it to her. "I think blue is my new favorite color."

"Don't be hasty- you haven't read the rest yet."

Putting it back in the jar, he pulled out a yellow: _a dozen Snickerdoodles baked just for you_. Another yellow one read: _entitles you to a game of I've never_."I think I've cracked your code- blue for the things that will make Veronica sad" —he gave her a playful pout— "and yellow for bouts of whimsy."

"Bouts of whimsy? We're not cartoon characters."

He shrugged and pulled out a pink stick: _breakfast in bed_. "Ah, romance…but just to be sure." Logan took out two more pink ones. The first: _a candlelight dinner_ and, the second: _bubble bath for two_. "Officially the best Christmas present ever."

Her grin was saucy. "I don't know Logan; you might want to read a red one before you make that decision."

"Hmm…if your enticing blush is a hint of what's to come- I think red is going to be my favorite." _A quickie_ was written on the first red stick he withdrew and _redeem for one new sex position – your choice _was inscribed on the next stick. Instead of returning it to the jar, he flipped it around so she could see it and then he tucked it under his thigh. "We'll be using that later."

Her blush deepened. "Just don't try to pass _that_ off as my present."

"Well, it is the thought that counts Veronica and trust me I'm thinking about it…_a lot_." Leaning forward, he gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She held out her hands. "My turn."

Logan chuckled. "Someone's a little excited."

Another brazen smile, "That makes two of us."

"Trust me- there's nothing little about it."

"I know."

Pulling her on to his lap, he pressed their foreheads together and stroked the curve of her cheek. The flashing lights of the Christmas tree gave her eyes an added sparkle, but it was their _intensity_ that drew him in. All of her emotions could be read in her eyes. The way they flashed when she was angry and shimmered when she was excited. He lowered his mouth to hers. The butter and salt from the popcorn lingered on her soft lips. He deepened the kiss, his mouth gliding over hers, his tongue moving past the taste of popcorn in search of the sweetness that was all her. "I love you Veronica."

"I love you too."

Logan closed his eyes and savored the words. It didn't matter how often she said them, each time was a gift and he stored it away with all his other memories of her. "Ready for your present?"

"Yes, please."

He put her back on the floor and stood. "I know you said handmade gifts only, but—"

"Logan."

"Take it easy, Mars. It _is_ a handmade gift, which I picked out and designed, but I needed somebody else's hands to actually create."

She frowned. It wasn't a frown of disappointment, but one of concentration. _She's trying to figure out what it is_. He chuckled all the way to the garage. When he returned, she was wearing a smug smile like she'd solved the mystery of her Christmas present. "Whatever you think it is- you're wrong."

Logan handed her the package. Holding it near her ear, she shook it and then knocked on it. She turned it over and tried to balance it in her palm to judge its weight. "Heavy."

"Why don't you just open it?"

Veronica caved and tore off the wrapping paper. It was a framed canvas print of a photo of Wyatt. The same photo from the birth announcement, which was Veronica's favorite. He'd had the words to the children's book, _You are My I Love You_, written down the side and the baby's hands and footprints were stamped at the bottom of the story. "It's beautiful."

He knelt on the floor next to her. "Are you sure you like it?"

"I love it." Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face. Logan slipped a finger under her chin and raised her head. Her eyes were round and glassy with unshed tears. "This is the story you used to read to my belly."

Using his thumbs, he brushed the tears from her lashes. "You were supposed to be asleep when I did that."

She smiled. "I wasn't."

"Obviously." He kissed her nose. "Merry Christmas, Veronica."

She pulled a piece of mistletoe from the shopping bags. "It's fake, but it still works the same." Holding it over their heads, she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Logan."


End file.
